Smile, You're On Camera
by C-AND-B
Summary: Baseball seemed fine, though they hadn't quite accounted for the Kiss Cam. BeChloe with some side Staubrey because I couldn't resist.


Smile, You're On Camera

Read a prompt and decided to give it a go. Sorry in advance for any mistakes made. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Remind me, why we are we here again?" Fat Amy asked for what seemed like the millionth time in the past ten minutes since they'd got to the stadium. Beca rolled her eyes, much like she had every other time the question had been asked but she once again stopped walking and turned back to the woman, fixing her with a glare. The rest of the Bella's came to a halt as well and the redhead to her right gave her a sympathetic look, her face gently lighting up with a smile that made the DJ's heart slam against her rib cage, threatening to escape.

"Because Amy, Aubrey here said that we had to have mandatory team bonding. I for one didn't want to go knitting again, or crocheting, or some other crap that eighty year o-"The blonde in question cut in quickly with a glare of her own.

"Can you get to the point instead of being a douche?" Beca grinned impishly before starting again.

"Sorry but you did take us to a herbal tea master class" The other Bella's chuckled, except Stacie who shrugged her shoulders wistfully.

"It was actually quite interesting" The group stared at the sultry brunette incredulously. Had they gone to the same place? Because if so Beca was struggling to see what the brunette found so interesting about an hour of a sixty year old woman telling them about the different spices and flavors of herbal tea and where they first originated. There was no way in hell she was being serious. The bodacious brunette continued. "Although, it did make me question if you'd lost your virginity" And that was more like it.

"Of course I have!" Aubrey screeched, garnering strange looks from the crowd around until she repeated it again in a hushed tone.

"So you just haven't used your membership in a while? Because no one having sex, at least good sex, would think knitting was an enjoyable activity" A vicious blush crept up the blonde's neck and she and the brunette strolled ahead of the still stationery group, seemingly engrossed in their argument. Beca didn't pay much attention to where they were going as she chuckled under her breath before returning her attention to the ragtag group of misfits.

"Like I was saying - Aubrey said we needed to 'bond' and I'm pretty sure we were all bored of her ideas so we came here because baseball is a great American pastime and just generally awesome" The blonde stepped forward again, an inquisitive, yet completely devious look planted firmly on her face.

"You like baseball and shower, naked I might add, with other women and you're still maintaining the fact that you aren't gay?" Beca blanched, spluttering incoherently until her eyes fell on the redhead perpetrator who looked anything but sorry. In fact, Chloe stood on the verge of laughing; to the point that the rebel knew her face must be priceless. Beca would have been angry had it not been for how annoyingly beautiful she had to be when she grinned so massively, but it was and so she turned her attention back to the woman who had said it in the first place.

"How did you know about that?" She mock whispered, trying to avoid making a spectacle in front of the people who strolled past on the way to their seats.

"I didn't. I had my suspicions; I just needed you to confirm them" Beca sighed before shaking her head exasperatedly and beginning to walk away.

"We need to get to our seats. The game's about to start" The brunette called over her shoulder, picking up the pace when she heard the footsteps following hers. Chloe quickly fell into step beside her, grinning deviously and she couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. She wiped the grin quickly of her face however, so she could turn and glare at the redhead effectively, who offered an apologetic smile in return.

"You told Aubrey didn't you?" Her grin turned sheepish.

"She didn't believe me that I simply 'talked' you into it. She assumed, and I quote, that I, 'banged you into submission', so I told her the truth"

"That you used your nakedness to manipulate me" She arched her eyebrows. Beca flinched, that wasn't how she had intended that to sound. Not because it wasn't true, but because she simply didn't want the other woman to know that she would have happily let her stand, completely nude, in the shower with her all day if she'd have liked.

"So boobs are your kryptonite?" The older woman teased and Beca's eye roll made another appearance.

"Please, I saw a hell of a lot more than your boobs" The words tumbled out before she could stop them and she felt, rather than heard, the girl's chuckle beside her. She just couldn't help from putting her foot in it could she? Beca groaned internally before moving swiftly to her seat between Amy and Chloe – who was still quietly giggling at her expense. Though, maybe that was a good sign considering she didn't look at Beca like a freak when she basically outright told her that she had taken a good look at what was on offer.

It was surprising how into the game the group got. It only took a short time for the rest of the Bella's to join Beca in chanting and shouting at the players instead of simply laughing at how agitated she would get. But it wasn't until the Jumbotron came alight with the 'Kiss Cam' that they got really excited.

The group cheered and booed along with the rest of the crowd, cooing and laughing at the various situations until they all fell into complete silence. They each stared at the screen, not saying a word because it had fell on them and by them I mean the camera was alive with images of Chloe and Beca. It wasn't until that point that Beca noticed Chloe's hand was in her own. It had been happening more frequently over the past few months. When Chloe first initiated contact, the brunette flinched before pulling away and apologizing profusely as she backed out of the room, tripping on various objects in her hasty escape. The next time the redhead attempted it she had tensed noticeably but she didn't move away. The time after that was more expected and she let herself be pulled into the hug, allowing herself to sink into the embrace for a moment before extracting herself for fear she'd do something she would later regret. It wasn't until a few times after that, that she finally reciprocated, that she finally wrapped her arms around the taller woman in turn and buried her face in the beautiful locks, losing herself in the warmth that was one Chloe Beale. After that Beca hadn't really thought anything of Chloe touching her, whether it was a simple hand hold or a hug. Most of the time it wouldn't even occur to her that the redhead's fingers were intertwined with her own until someone else questioned it. That's exactly what had happened today, only she had never really thought about how it had looked to outsiders because it was Chloe, and she was always bubbly and warm. She must have held everyone's hands and yet today she was only holding Beca's and now the Jumbotron was on them, the crowd chanting at them to kiss because they thought they were dating.

The brunette turned to her friend to offer her and awkward shrug, maybe even a smile but as she didn't even have time to think as the woman advanced on her bringing her lips a breath away, before stopping. The redhead cupped her jaw and she felt her eyes flutter shut at the feeling of her tender fingers, softly running along her skin. She knew that Chloe was waiting for confirmation, waiting to see if she was okay with what was about to happen. Honestly she was more than okay. She'd wanted this from the moment she saw the girl at the activities fair, but she was too nervous and too closed off to say anything. But she couldn't think about her nerves right now. She couldn't think of anything but the other woman's breath crashing against her lips and so she gave a small nod, finding her lips on Chloe's less than a second later.

At first it was innocent. Nothing more than a light press of lips. Beca didn't know what possessed her to part her lips and kiss the singer harder but she didn't care when she felt the other woman's lips move against hers with the same amount of unbridled passion. Beca's lungs screamed. Her heart hammered against her chest, mingling with the erratic beats of Chloe's. Eventually, it occurred to her where they were, who was watching and so she pulled her lips away, pressing a small kiss to the swollen lips in front of her before resting their foreheads together.

That's when the chants and wolf whistles burst through her reverie, making Beca acutely aware of her aching hands that were tightly clenched in the fabric of Chloe's shirt, and the other Bella's who stared at them bewildered. She pulled away from Chloe fully then, sitting back in her chair and trying to act as though it were a common occurrence. Trying to act as though she could breathe, that her lips were tingling harshly and her brain wasn't going haywire. She felt silky lips graze her ear a moment later, followed by a cheery tone.

"Does this mean you did want to sing my lady jam for '_that reason_'?" Beca found herself chuckling good naturedly at the question before turning to the redhead with ultimate severity.

"Oh definitely" She replied. She slipped her hand into Chloe's a second later and she felt the redhead tense as she stared down at their hands in bewilderment. Beca never initiated contact. Beca lifted their joined hands and pressed a small kiss to the back of the older woman's hand. The other woman smiled affectionately before squeezing the DJ's palm and returning to the game. Their hands remained joined for the duration of the game, only coming apart when they were walking back to their cars and Chloe stopped walking completely making their hands split. The other girls looked back in question as the redhead searched around questioningly.

"Where are Aubrey and Stacie?" The pair in question walked out a moment later. Aubrey dawdled, looking strangely dazed, while the brunette beside her smirked, accommodating the other woman's speed, cautiously walking a little behind her in an effort to make sure she didn't fall down.

"Where have you guys been?" Chloe asked and everyone listened closely for the answer, surprised that they hadn't realized the two had been missing for such a long time. Beca however, eyed Aubrey suspiciously. Her usually perfect locks were disheveled, her shirt buttoned haphazardly and there was an unusual glint in her eye. One that Beca had seen before, just not on Aubrey. The smaller brunette smirked when she put all of the pieces together, though she stood silently waiting to hear their answer, or excuse, along with everyone else.

"Oh, I've just been showing Bree how boring knitting is" Was Stacie's casual reply and everyone's eyes bulged as they recalled the earlier conversation and it dawned on them just what they had been doing all this time.

"Of course you were" Beca chided before once again slipping her hand into Chloe's and pulling her in the direction of her car. She briefly heard Amy telling them they took bonding 'a little too seriously' as they got into the vehicle but she want paying much attention.

She was pretty sure Chloe knew how boring knitting was but she still spent all night showing her. Just in case.


End file.
